Nomen est omen
by Joeli
Summary: Die Antwort auf eine Frage, die ihr euch bestimmt alle schon mal gestellt habt


Liebe LeserInnen, es hat vor kurzem doch geweihnachtet in diesem Land und anderswo, traditionsgemäß werden zu diesem Anlass Geschenke verteilt, und auch wenn dieses hier nicht mehr ganz pünktlich zu euch kommt, so kommt es doch von Herzen (und ist auch noch gaaanz frisch). Selbst die Kekse waren dieses Mal erst am 23. fertig, daran könnt ihr die vorweihnachtliche Situation erahnen ... soviel zum Thema "Besinnlich". Also hier, für meine treuen LeserInnen im Allgemeinen und Ylva im Besonderen, ein kleiner, weihnachtlicher One-Shot. Seid nicht traurig, dass die Marauder immer noch Ferien machen, ich verspreche hiermit feierlich, dass es bald weiter geht.

Disclaimer: Dumbledore gehört mir nicht, Hogwarts auch nicht, Geld würde mir sowieso niemand dafür geben, daher verlange ich auch gar keines. Noel, Sylvia und Jeremy jedoch, die gehören mir ... jedenfalls größtenteils.

Eine Runde Weihnachtsplätzchen (sorry, die Makronen sind schon weg) für alle, und los geht's.

* * *

**Nomen est omen **

„Noel! Sag mal, wer ist denn das? Will der etwa zu uns?"

„Hm?"

„Der Mann da draußen. Er kommt genau auf unser Haus zu."

Sylvia sieht mich beunruhigt an. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass wir Besuch kriegen. Nicht, wenn wir es verhindern können.

Es schneit schon seit Tagen und der Weg ist beschwerlich, trotzdem schreitet die Figur mit dem roten Mantel und dem weißen Rauschebart zielstrebig auf unser Haus zu. Mein erster Gedanke: Da hat sich aber ein Weihnachtsmann ganz gehörig verspätet.

„Das ist… Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore, mein alter Lehrer für Verwandlung. Meine Güte, er hat sich gar nicht verändert." Immer noch dieser ziemlich exzentrische Modegeschmack, und das in seinem Alter. Ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen. Ob er immer noch diese Vorliebe für magentafarbene Schlafanzüge hat?

„Ich glaube, er will wirklich zu uns!"

Meine Frau wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu, den ich nur mit einem Schulterzucken erwidern kann. Keine Ahnung, was er von uns will. Sie wieselt ins Wohnzimmer und scheucht Jeremy nach oben. Er murrt ein bisschen, trollt sich dann aber doch gehorsam mit seinem Buch unter dem Arm aus dem Zimmer. Er hat es zu Weihnachten bekommen und liest es schon zum zweiten Mal durch.

Ich gehe zur Tür und öffne dem Besucher. Seine blauen Augen leuchten mir schon von weitem entgegen und er strahlt eine Zuversicht aus, bei der ich mich unwillkürlich frage, was ihn wohl so fröhlich stimmt. Das Wetter kann es wohl kaum sein. Schnee hat seine Schuhspitzen durchweicht und die Atemluft gefriert in seinem Bart zu seltsamen Schmuckstücken aus Haar und Eis.

„Professor Dumbledore, wie schön, Sie nach so langer Zeit mal wiederzusehen. Sind Sie zufällig in dieser Gegend?"

Er nimmt meine Hände, beide. Sein Händedruck ist warm und kräftig, aber nicht übertrieben. Er strahlt etwas aus, das einem unbedingtes Vertrauen einflößt. Ich frage mich, wie er das macht und ob er das bewusst steuern kann, oder ob es einfach sein angeborenes Charisma ist?

„Guten Tag, Noel. Ich darf Sie doch hoffentlich noch so nennen, auch wenn es eine Weile her ist, seit ich Ihnen Unterricht erteilen durfte." Er registriert mein Nicken mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und fährt fort: „Nein, Zufall würde ich es nicht nennen, der mich hierher geführt hat. Ich bin eher selten zufällig irgendwo." Ein Schmunzeln lässt sich unter dem Bart erahnen, seine Augen funkeln belustigt. „Ich habe ein Anliegen, das ich mit Ihnen und Ihrer Frau besprechen möchte."

Etwas in dieser Formulierung sagt mir, dass es tiefgreifende Veränderungen in unserem Leben geben wird und irgendwie macht er mich jetzt doch nervös, auch wenn er sich noch so viel Mühe gibt, Ruhe und Heiterkeit auszustrahlen. Einen Moment beobachte ich ihn gespannt, bis mir auffällt, dass er möglicherweise nicht auf meiner Türschwelle mit mir besprechen möchte, was immer es ist.

„Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein und trinken Sie einen Tee mit uns", erinnere ich mich gerade noch rechtzeitig an meine gute Erziehung. Es ist schon so lange her, dass ich irgendwen damit beeindrucken konnte, dass ich fast vergessen habe, wie es geht.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen", erwidert er heiter und folgt meiner Aufforderung.

Wir sitzen im Wohnzimmer, Sylvia hat drei Tassen bereitgestellt und schenkt den Tee ein. Dumbledore akzeptiert zwei Stück Zucker und einen Schuss Rum und rührt dann gelassen in seiner Tasse, während meine Spannung wächst. Auch Sylvia ist nervös. Besuch bedeutet Ärger, praktisch immer.

„Ausgezeichnet", lobt er den Tee und lächelt meine Frau beschwichtigend an, wie jemand, der einen aufgeregten Prüfling beruhigen will.

Auf Sylvia macht er damit keinen Eindruck. Sie sitzt aufrecht auf ihrem Stuhl und versucht, ein entspanntes Gesicht zu machen, aber ich kenne sie zu gut. Sie nickt ihm freundlich zu, doch ich weiß, dass sie unter der Tischplatte die Finger umeinander knotet.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?", frage ich nun doch, weil es mir einfach zu lange dauert, bis er von sich aus damit herausrückt. Ich kenne den Umstandskrämer, und auch seine Tricks, mit denen er einen in Sicherheit wiegt, bevor er die Katze aus dem Sack lässt.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich sehen wollte, wie es Ihnen und Ihrer Familie geht", erwidert er freundlich. Natürlich weiß er Bescheid. Er hat mir damals Hilfe angeboten. Er war einer von den wenigen, die sich nicht abwandten.

Ich war stolz. Zu stolz, seine Hilfe anzunehmen.

„Wir kommen zurecht", sage ich. _Mehr oder weniger_, denke ich mir dazu.

„Und außerdem möchte ich gerne Ihren Sohn sehen."

Sylvia schluckt ihren Tee zu schnell herunter und verbrennt sich dabei. Sie fängt an zu husten und wird ganz rot im Gesicht, ich selbst stelle die Tasse etwas zu heftig ab und bemühe mich, ihr zu helfen.  
„Er … er hat nichts getan", krächzt sie. Ich klopfe ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken, bevor ich Dumbledore frage, was er damit bezwecken möchte.

Er sieht leicht erstaunt von mir zu meiner Frau und lächelt uns nachsichtig an.

„Bitte, missverstehen Sie mich nicht. Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie zu beunruhigen. Sie leben hier sehr zurückgezogen, es war gar nicht leicht, Sie zu finden…" Er nimmt einen Schluck und gibt mir Gelegenheit, auf diesen Fast-Vorwurf zu antworten.

„Sie wissen, warum!"

„Natürlich", sagt er sanft. „Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das auf Dauer der richtige Weg ist."

„Es ist der _einzige_ Weg. Sie wissen, wie die Leute sind. Die machen nicht mal vor Kindern Halt! Wir sind ein paar Mal nur knapp davongekommen!" Allmählich regt er mich auf. Was weiß er schon? Wie kann er sich anmaßen, unseren Weg zu kritisieren? Als wenn wir so leben würden, wenn wir eine andere Wahl hätten!

Meine Frau bemüht sich immer noch, ihre Atmung wieder in den Griff zubekommen. Sie unterdrückt mühsam weitere Hustensalven.

Dumbledore macht ein bekümmertes Gesicht.

„Das tut mir Leid. Das erklärt natürlich so Manches. Wenn es in meiner Macht läge, den Leuten Verstand einzugeben, glauben Sie mir, ich würde es tun", sagt er sanft. „Ich habe mich immer um Verständnis und Toleranz bemüht, auch bei meinen Schülern, das werden Sie nicht abstreiten."

„Nein, das streite ich nicht ab", sage ich nun. Ich war selbst einer von denen, bei denen er sich nachhaltig bemühen musste. Er lächelt leise, auch er erinnert sich wohl an einige der Vier-Augen-Gespräche, die er mit mir führen musste – unter anderem auch welche in magentafarbenen Pyjamas.

Er gibt uns ein wenig Zeit, uns wieder zu beruhigen. Dann fährt er vorsichtig fort: „Und Sie wissen sicher auch noch, dass ich ein Mensch bin, der gelegentlich auch steinige Wege beschreitet, die mühsam zu gehen sind, wenn die geraden in die falsche Richtung führen."

Was will er denn jetzt damit wieder sagen? Meint er etwa, dass _mein _Weg in die falsche Richtung führt? Ich spüre, wie mein Adrenalinspiegel steigt.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", frage ich, mein Ton gerät mir vielleicht einen Ticker zu scharf, um noch höflich zu sein. Eine seiner Augenbrauen rutscht einen Millimeter nach oben.

„Noel! Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen Lektionen zu erteilen", sagt er ernst, aber er wird nicht unfreundlich dabei. „Ich bin hier, um Ihren Sohn zu sehen."

Mein Hals wird eng und mein Herz schlägt schneller. „Warum?"

„Ich möchte ihm ein Angebot machen."

Das ist jetzt eine merkwürdige Antwort, auf die ich nicht gefasst war.

„Was denn für ein Angebot?", fragt Sylvia und überbrückt meine Sprachlosigkeit. Sie wirkt wie eine Löwin, deren Junges bedroht wird. Das leichte Vibrieren ihrer Stimme sagt mir, dass sie mit Mühe einen höflichen Ton beibehält. Und ich weiß, sie wird ihm zumindest verbal an die Kehle springen, wenn es ein Angebot sein sollte, das ihr suspekt erscheint. Sie kennt Dumbledore nicht und weiß nicht, dass er niemals solche Angebote unterbreiten würde, wie wir sie schon von anderen Vertretern der Spezies Mensch bekommen haben.

Dumbledore zögert einen Moment. Ein taktischer Fehler, denn er kennt Sylvia nicht.

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich zulasse, dass Sie irgendwelche Experimente mit ihm anstellen, dann sind Sie auf dem falschen Dampfer! Er wird _nicht_ als Versuchskaninchen für die Giftmischer aus der Abteilung für magische Krankheiten herhalten!"

„Mrs. Lancaster", fällt er ihr sanft ins Wort, und anscheinend trifft er den richtigen Ton, denn sie setzt sich wieder hin, noch bevor ich ihren Arm zu fassen bekomme. Ihre Lippen zittern noch vor Empörung, aber er fährt beruhigend fort: „Bitte, das lag ganz und gar nicht in meiner Absicht. Mein Angebot ist ganz anderer Natur."

„Wir heißen jetzt Turner", sagt sie widerspenstig und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß. Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, nenne ich Sie so. Oder Bishop, Stevens, Brown, Troy … es spielt keine Rolle. Ich würde Sie auch Rose, Vera, Daisy oder Violet nennen, wenn Sie mir erlaubten, Sie beim Vornamen zu rufen. Suchen Sie sich einen aus, wenn Sie glauben, dass es hilft."

Sylvia wird blass und schweigt.

Seine Worte berühren mich. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren so oft den Namen gewechselt, dass es manchmal schwer fällt, sich daran zu erinnern, wer man gerade ist. Er scheint gründlich recherchiert zu haben. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass wir Bishop schon mal hatten. Nur ganz kurz, die Nachbarn dort waren furchtbar neugierig.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragt Sylvia und wirkt auf einmal sehr müde.

„Ich möchte Ihren Sohn sehen", insistiert er freundlich. „Jeremy?"

„Ja", seufzt sie leise, während sie sich erhebt, „im Moment ist er Jeremy."

°°°

Als er vorsichtig zur Tür hereingeschlichen kommt, sinkt mein Herz ein wenig. Dumbledore hat Recht. Eigentlich sollten seine Wangen gerötet sein von der frischen Luft. Er sollte Quidditch spielen und Schneeballschlachten schlagen, Freunde haben. Er sollte leben und lachen, seine kleinen persönlichen Triumphe feiern und Niederlagen beweinen dürfen, anstatt … anstatt sich zu Hause hinter Büchern zu verkriechen. Seine Freunde heißen Charles Dickens, Jules Verne, Arthur Conan Doyle und Maurice Leblanc. Wie soll er jemals ein halbwegs normales Leben führen, wenn wir ihm nicht erlauben, sich mit Gleichaltrigen auseinanderzusetzen, seine Kräfte zu messen, soziale Kontakte zu pflegen? Schmerzhaft wird mir in diesem Moment bewusst, was Dumbledore meinte, als er unseren Weg in Frage stellte. Aber was bleibt uns denn übrig? Ich sehe keine Alternative.

Man sieht ihm nicht an, was er durchgemacht hat, immer wieder durchmacht ... Klein ist er für sein Alter, aber das kommt auch in anderen Familien vor. Sylvia und ich sind ja auch nicht besonders groß… Mir fällt auf, wie vorsichtig er sich bewegt. Er ist den Umgang mit Fremden nicht gewohnt. Trotzdem sehe ich deutlich, dass seine Neugier größer ist als seine Scheu.  
Ich schlucke ein paar Schuldgefühle hinunter und sage: „Setz dich doch zu uns, Jerry. Das hier ist Professor Dumbledore, mein alter Hauslehrer in Hogwarts. Er möchte dich kennenlernen."

°°°

„… aber er ist zu alt!" Mein letzter, halbgarer Versuch. Sylvia hat ihre Schützenhilfe schon vor einer halben Stunde eingestellt.

„Noel! Ich bitte Sie. Wollen Sie tatsächlich behaupten, dass _das _eine Rolle spielt? Soll sein Glück etwa daran scheitern, dass Professor Dippet sich mit dem Sterben zu lange Zeit gelassen hat?"

Er hat alle meine Argumente gewissenhaft entkräftet, für jedes Problem hat er sich schon eine Lösung ausgedacht. So wie er die Sache darstellt, wird aus dem steinigen Pfad ein bequemer, gepflasterter Weg, es wird ein Spaziergang. Aber ich weiß es besser. Das Leben ist kein Spaziergang, nicht für uns.

„Er ist klein. Es wird nicht auffallen. Er bekommt von mir aus auch ein neues Geburtsdatum, wenn Sie Wert darauf legen."

Ich seufze resigniert und beobachte fast ungläubig, wie meine rechte Hand den Vertrag unterzeichnet.

°°°

Der alte Fuchs hat mich ausgetrickst. Das hier ist Irrwitz! Wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einlassen? Ich hätte ihn gar nicht ins Haus lassen sollen. Ja, das wäre das Beste für uns gewesen. Einfach draußen stehen lassen und so tun, als wäre man nicht da. 

„Papa! Wir sehen uns doch schon bald wieder. Spätestens an Weihnachten." Eine schmale Hand schiebt sich in meine und drückt mich zärtlich.

Irgendwas ist hier falsch. Sollte ich nicht der sein, der dem Kind Trost und Mut zuspricht?

Es wird schief gehen. Es _kann_ nur schief gehen! Wie soll man _das_ auf die Dauer geheim halten? Für wie blöde hält Dumbledore eigentlich seine Schüler?

Ich stehe am Bahnhof und versuche, mir unauffällig den Schweiß von den Handflächen zu wischen. Was, wenn etwas passiert? Wie sollen wir leben mit der Schuld? Natürlich sagt Dumbledore, er trägt die volle Verantwortung, aber das ist doch Quatsch. WIR haben unsere Zustimmung gegeben. Er ist UNSER Sohn. Wir tragen für ihn die Verantwortung.

Jeremy neben mir ist so aufgeregt, wie ich ihn überhaupt noch nicht gesehen habe. Ich versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass mein Herz gerade bricht. Er strahlt und hopst fast auf meinen Füßen herum. Sylvia hat sich schon zu Hause verabschiedet, sie hat gesagt, es wäre ihr peinlich, in der Öffentlichkeit in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich kann sie gut verstehen.

Am liebsten würde ich ihn wieder in den Wagen packen und nach Hause bringen. Dumbledore eine Eule schicken, er kann seine Spinnereien mit jemand anderem ausprobieren.

Mein Sohn sieht mich an und ich lege eine Portion Zuversicht auf. Er durchschaut mich, ich war nie ein besonders guter Schauspieler.

„Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht wahr, Papa? Meinst du, ich schaffe es nicht?"

„Natürlich schaffst du das." Der Kloß in meinem Hals lässt meine Stimme ganz gequetscht klingen.

„Pass gut auf dich auf. Und … pass auf." Himmel, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das gut gehen soll.

„Mach ich. Pass du auch gut auf dich und Mama auf. Und schreibt mir, ja?"

„Natürlich. Jeden Tag. Und du auch. Ich will _alles_ wissen."

Verdammt, er wird mir fehlen, sein Lächeln, sein tiefgründiger Humor. Und wer soll mich jetzt jeden Abend beim Schach besiegen? Mit wem soll ich jetzt Drachen steigen und Papierboote fahren lassen, wer wird mit mir nachts Sternbilder suchen gehen? Wer wird mir Löcher in den Bauch fragen und mit mir philosophieren?

„Ja, aber pass gut auf, dass du an den _Richtigen_ schreibst", grinst er mich jetzt an.

Ich schließe die Augen und schüttle lächelnd den Kopf. Dumbledores verrückte Idee. Einen Namen, den er sich selbst aussuchen und bis zum Ende seiner Schulzeit behalten darf... Heute Morgen noch musste ich ein halbes Dutzend Bücher wieder aus dem Koffer holen: _Die Abenteuer des Arsène Lupin_, Band eins bis fünf, und einmal _Römische Mythologie_. Wäre doch ein bisschen auffällig gewesen.

ENDE


End file.
